


Turning to Dust

by Tory (Ejes)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Death, Friendship, Shinsengumi - Freeform, Team, Zura janai Katsura da, yorozuya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejes/pseuds/Tory
Summary: Theye were the only survivors. But they all knew they didn't have much time left anyway. It was time to bid farewell to comrades. It was time to turn to dust. Together.





	Turning to Dust

A slaughter. It was a massive slaughter.

There were corpses all over the place. Allies. Foes. Familiar faces. Unknown faces. All bathing in the same pool of blood.

And they were the only survivors. But they would not last long. One of them chuckled. What a group they formed.

A golden-haired woman whose scar across the eye was not the only wound she had anymore.

"I guess it's over, then?"

A silver-haired samurai so badly hurt he could barely stand. He glanced at the sky, watching the stars for the last time.

"We have nothing left to protect. We lost it all."

A gorilla-looking officer fighting to stay awake despite his massive blood loss.

"Maybe it's better that way. Maybe this is how we should go. Together. As a team."

A dark-haired boy who couldn't see much behind his blood-stained glasses. He smiled.

"As a family."

A lilac-haired ninja clutching throwing knives in her shaky hands.

"It's been an honour to fight by your side."

A flaxen-haired captain, almost still a boy, looking at this unusual group of people still standing.

"And it is an honour to die by your side."

A ginger-haired girl slipping her hand in the captain's, looking at him.

"Let's all meet up in our next life."

A raven-haired policeman smoking what might be his very last cigarette.

"Zura. Let's end this."

A long-haired terrorist holding a grenade with the only arm he had left.

"It's not Zura. It's Katsura."

He dropped the grenade and they all turned to dust.

* * *

"Okay, be quiet now… Please… SARUTOBI JUST KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!"

The class fell silent as Ginpachi-sensei threw his chalk at Sacchan, knocking her out (not before she let a sigh of pleasure out).

The teacher looked even more tired of life than usual. Actually, the dark circles under his eyes matched his students'. They all had the weirdest dream ever.

"We're welcoming a new student today, who came all the way from China. Try not to scare her to much, even though she'll obviously notice you guys are weirdos…"

Sougo, who did not pay attention until then, lifted his head.

The transfer student came in. Sougo looked at her vermilion locks, and he met her sapphire eyes, hidden behind thick glasses. They smiled at each other.

_There you are._

**Author's Note:**

> This actually could be one of my favourite Gintama work (fav among MY work of course XD). Hope you enjoyed it too!  
> (Let me know by leaving a review <3 Anonymous ones welcome!)


End file.
